


The Spider's Child

by Hannahmayski



Series: Spider 'Verse [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, Good Dad Kurama, If Kurama ever meets Danzou, Kurama adopts kids, Kurama loves his kids, Sai is Really Not Okay, danzou will Suffer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 05:31:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13675236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannahmayski/pseuds/Hannahmayski
Summary: Kurama is a good, grumpy spider dad





	The Spider's Child

When Kurama meets Sai for the first time, the boy stares back at him through unblinking eyes that reveal nothing. 

Kurama sees his reflection in them and nothing more. 

But Kurama is old, and Humans don’t stare blankly, Humans don’t  _do that._ When people see him their faces contort, fear clenched around their soul and yet this boy stands there. This boy looks at him through dead eyes. 

“Who hurt you?” Kurama asks and he can feel Naruto’s gaze on him, curious and bubbly, cold but always kind. 

Sai does not move even as Kurama shoves his face into Sai’s personal space. He grins as he sees Sai’s hand twitch involuntarily, longing for the sword on his back. 

“I don’t understand,” Sai says and Kurama shuffles himself impatiently. Humans are supposed to feel. Humans breath more anger like it’s the only thing that keeps them alive, they feed of spite like it’s the only resource they have, they bathe in sadness like they have no other choice. 

Some breathe in compassion with the determination of someone with the world on their shoulders. 

But humans aren’t this. Humans aren’t blank. 

Naruto darts forward then, coming to stand next to Sai. “Danzou,” Naruto says to him. “Danzou took everything from you. Danzou  _hurt_ you.” 

“Lord Danzou is just doing what’s best for the Village,” Sai says. His voice is still too blank, too empty and Kurama  _hates_ it. 

Kurama curls forward, curling up with a few of his front legs extended in invitation. Naruto nestles himself in, dragging Sai along with him, and Kurama tucks them both against his body. 

“Well, he’s doing a shit job of it,” Kurama grunts. Sai won’t understand right now, that what Danzou did to him was wrong, but Kurama has no doubt Naruto will help Sai feel again. 

Kurama wants Sai to feel again, wants Sai to be Human again. Kurama swore off humans centuries ago, but these kids… they’re a little different. 

**Author's Note:**

> (I'm pulling the spider 'verse apart into a series so it's easier to understand)
> 
> [Mara](https://2nduzukage.tumblr.com/) wrote a thing for this! Check them out [here](https://a-nb-u.tumblr.com/post/169528264232/forbidden-lullaby) and [here](https://a-nb-u.tumblr.com/post/169569607942/nursery-rhymes-with-kurama)  
> ALSO THANK YOU FOR THE TITLE MARA SAVES MY LIFE ONCE AGAIN


End file.
